


Showing Evan

by mandykaysfic



Series: Parrish the Shapeshifter [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: David finally shows Evan his Shifter animal





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esteefee is responsible for this one too, because Lorne petting Parrish's animal form would be cute.

The sex between them happened quickly. The whole relationship thing progressed more slowly. Evan had never had a relationship with a Shifter, David had never had a relationship with an ATA gene carrier. They figured that made them even from a genetic mutation point of view. Neither saw any reason to wait until they knew one another any better before they jumped into bed together; Evan in particular risked his life on a regular basis, besides which the Pegasus galaxy was none too safe thanks to the Wraith and other hostile natives. They agreed on exclusivity and privacy. They sorted out hand jobs and blow jobs and who preferred what, and found they seemed to be well suited.

One of Evan's favorite things was getting a massage from David. David had a magic touch, finding all of Evan's sore spots without being told, making trips to the Infirmary for liniment following training sessions with Ronon less frequent. David, however, never seemed to want Evan to reciprocate. He also had yet to show Evan his Shifter form.

Two months into their relationship, Evan found he could no longer contain his curiosity. David had stopped shifting on away missions, agreeing it was safer and contenting himself with bringing botanical samples back for more conventional, albeit slower, testing. Since then, David had avoided the subject and Evan hadn't liked to mention it again until now. He debated whether to bring up the matter post-coitally, but almost immediately decided against it. A David floating in an endorphin-induced haze would probably agree. Could he, Evan asked himself, live with the idea that he'd coerced David into something he didn't want to do? He was fairly certain his feelings for David were developing into something he wasn't prepared to name just yet. 

Eventually, he decided he'd wait for a suitable moment and ask outright, so he set to work to manufacture such a moment. The first and last time he'd he'd teased David about needing sex in his shifted form, David had called him a double dumb ass. Quite frankly, Evan had been relieved to know the movie industry folk specializing in Shifter flicks had that wrong -- he wasn't sure he'd be able to fuck David-as-an-animal, even to save his life. It was no surprise the movie Shifters were usually large felines or canines. Chickens, rats or toads would hold limited appeal, the classic fairy tale 'The Frog Prince' notwithstanding, although he was sure the princess only had to kiss the frog. He shuddered and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. 

Getting back to his plan, he loaded Star Trek lV from the Atlantis server to his laptop and set it on the coffee table. In the cooler, there was enough leftover Athosian cheese and wine from two nights ago that would do for supper. All that remained to do was ask David to join him.

"I take it I'm no longer any number of dumb ass," said Evan as the credits rolled. He'd elbowed David when Kirk said the phrase. David had turned to him and grinned. 

"Watch the movie," he'd muttered as he'd nudged Evan's knee with his own.

"No, definitely not a dumb ass," agreed David.

"So, can we talk about the elephant, or rather, the rabbit in the room? David, is there a reason why you can't show me your rabbit?"

"Nothing like taking the bull by the horns," said David.

"Am I in the dog house for asking?"

"Now just hold your horses," came back David with barely a pause.

"Er, but I can't. I've got ants in my pants!" Evan wriggled around as though proving his point.

"Holy cow!"

"Well, that was weak as gnat's piss." By now the men were laughing.

"You're such a copy cat." 

"Don't clam up on me, David," said Evan, suddenly serious again. "If you can't, then it's okay, and I'll stop. It's just, well, I think things between us are good, really good, and I want to know everything about you."

"I think it's good between us too." David got to his feet. "In that case, now is as good a time as any, except, if you don't mind, I'd rather change in private. At least this time," he added hastily. "I haven't changed in front of anyone since I was a kid."

Evan waved a hand in the direction of the bathroom. "I promise not to peek." Realizing David would be unable to open the bathroom door once he shifted into his rabbit form, he lay back down on the sofa, closed his eyes and waited. In less than a minute, he heard the soft thumping David made as he hopped across the floor.

"Oof!" Evan hadn't expected David to jump up and land on his belly. He found himself looking into expressive brown eyes. "Oh! Aww!" he exclaimed. "You're a lop ear." An American Fuzzy Lop, David would later explain.

He didn't tell David he'd imagined a cross between Bugs Bunny and Thumper, with a little bit of the Easter Bunny thrown in for good measure. His hand came up to stroke the pretty, pale orange fur, wanting to see if it was as soft as it looked. At the last moment, he stopped with his hand barely an inch from touching. "May I?" 

Evan laughed softly when David's head butted against his hand. He stroked the fur, finding it every bit as soft as it looked. "All right, let's get comfortable." He shifted David so he could maneuver himself into a sitting position. 

David immediately wriggled until he found a comfortable position on Evan's lap and Evan began stroking along David's back. His hands settled into a rhythm that produced a low rumble not unlike a contented cat's purr.

"You like that, hmm?"

David head butted Evan again and ratcheted his purring up several notches.

"That would be yes. I like this too."

They sat like that, simply enjoying the closeness, until David nudged Evan's hands away, and then hopped down and scurried off to the bathroom.

"I'll go now," David said when he returned. "You don't mind?"

"No. I understand. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," echoed David. He headed for the door, and then turned to flash a grin at Evan. "Maybe next time I'll show you my burrow." 

END


End file.
